


Promises and Fire

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: His touch was like fire,singing every inch of his skin as it was dragged across his flesh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: I hope anybody who reads this likes it seeing as this is me first time posting here and I am a little intimidated seeing as there are so many awesome writers here.I really don't know where this popped up from seeing as I usually can't write anything like this.  


* * *

PROMISES & FIRE

 

 

His touch was like fire,

singing every inch of his skin as it was dragged across his flesh.

His tongue and lips leaving only burned skin in its wake as He works them across his naked body,

making his blood boil in his veins with lust, want, excitement.

Fingers leaving lingering touches,

bringing first pain then pleasure as they dig into his legs.

A strangled cry escapes him as His questing mouth finds its target,

his body becoming a willing slave, making him plead for more as his breath leaves him and his heart feels like it might explode.

He works his body until he sees and feels nothing but consuming bliss,

left gasping for air and still wanting more.

Contentment courses through him when finally He lets him be,

leaving small kisses upon his warm skin until finally their lips meet in a sweet, soft lover's kiss.

Breaking away, dark hazel meets deep emerald before he softly whispers against his lips,

 

"Love you, Sammy."

 

Peace and love making his heart soar at the promise and meaning in those words,

words only ever meant for him and him alone.

And he smiles back as he says,

 

"Love you too, Dean" and pulls him back for another one of his lovers fiery kisses.

 

 

THE END


End file.
